Keep Warm
by Irhaboggles
Summary: Winter at Shiz had reached an all-time low this year and even those safe away in their dorms were left frozen. When Galinda starts to complain, it's up to Elphaba to be her knight in shining armor and help keep her warm. Luckily, there are a lot of ways to do that, as they come to find out... (Gelphie fluff)


Winter at Shiz had reached an all-time low this year. Temperatures were deep into the negatives and it was enough to leave everyone bitterly cold, even those who were safe inside their dorms.

"Elphie!" Galinda shivered. "It's cold, can you turn up the heat?" the blond looked to the green girl, who was huddled in her own bed, shaking.

"Maybe you wouldn't be cold if you didn't wear such revealing clothing," Elphaba muttered. "Besides, the heater broke when you left it on all night last night, so we have nothing to do but freeze!" she added. Galinda groaned and slid deeper under her fluffy, puffy, covers in response.

"I wish you wouldn't blame me," the little blond whined miserably.

"Well it's your fault," Elphaba said through chattering teeth, and Galinda glared at that.

"I was cold!" she snapped and Elphaba, despite how cold she was feeling, couldn't help but laugh.

"You're cute when you're mad," she said, and Galinda rolled her eyes in response.

"You don't take me seriously!" she whined. "That was one of the reasons why I loved you, you took me seriously when nobody else would!"

"I'm sorry, my sweet," Elphaba sighed, sensing Galinda truly didn't like being teased when this miserable. Elphaba could understand.

"Well, can I borrow something of yours then?" Galinda asked finally. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" she asked. "I'm not giving you any of my blankets!"

"No, I mean like one of your winter cloaks!" Galinda corrected. Elphaba couldn't stop a smirk at that request.

"I thought my wardrobe was too ugly for you," she taunted. "Not enough pinks or pastels in my black ensemble."

"Elphie! I'm cold!" Galinda whined. Elphaba snickered, but she heeded her roommate's request, and daringly hopped out of bed long enough to dart to the closet, pull out a bunch of her heavy black cloaks, then toss half of them to Galinda before quickly darting back to the safety and warmth of her own bed. She was chattering up a storm again. Maybe she'd only been out of bed for five seconds, but that was five seconds too long.

Galinda, meanwhile, smiled contently as she shoved Elphaba's cloaks into her bed as an extra layer of blankets.

"Mmm, they smell like you," she said absentmindedly as she buried her nose into her new layer of "blankets".

"What?" Elphaba snorted.

"Oh! Uhhh! Nothing!" Galinda replied, suddenly realizing how weird that phrase must've sounded. "Ignore me."

"With pleasure," Elphaba replied, sticking her tongue out at Galinda. Galinda returned the gesture, then both of them went back to shivering. Elphaba's extra cloaks, though really nice to have, still couldn't make the weather warm up.

Later that night, after making several awful trips to and from class, Galinda returned home for the day and walked inside her room to see Elphaba working on her bed. She was tucking even more cloaks in Galinda's bed to insulate it.

"Elphie! Don't use all of your cloaks! You need to keep warm too!" the blond cried when she saw Elphaba. "You really don't have to do this!"

"I know, that's what makes me so nice," Elphaba laughed in reply. "Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway."

But this remark proved untrue as, later on in the frozen night, Galinda woke up to see Elphaba pacing around, trying to keep warm.

"Elphie!" Galinda whined, Elphaba looked up guiltily, like a thief caught red-handed.

"Nothing!" the green girl said quickly, but it was a pathetic attempt at a lie that they both saw through before it was even out of Elphaba's mouth.

"I told you that you needed to keep warm!" Galinda scolded lightly. She left her bed, then, and bit back a yelp of shock at how cold it really was. She walked over to Elphaba and quickly pulled the icy-skinned green girl into her own bed.

"Elphie, I'm glad you want to help, but your health is as important as mine because it you get sick, I'll probably get sick. So for both of us, please come and get warm," Galinda begged as she dragged Elphaba into bed with her, and Elphaba finally conceded.

Things didn't go too well after that though. A blanket battle began not long after the two schoolgirls snuggled up to one another. After about 10 minutes of tugging blankets back and forth, Galinda sat up with a groan.

"Hmm? Who's there?" Elphaba woke up sleepily, not realizing she'd been stealing Galinda's blankets.

"Elphie, I love you dearly, but we need to fix this," Galinda replied sternly, then she shook Elphaba awake.

"What?!" the green girl grouched.

"You've been stealing my blankets," Galinda replied. When Elphaba only gave her a confused, and annoyed, look, Galinda obliged to explain.

Once Elphaba realized what she had been doing, however, she was quick to help Galinda try and think of a way around this issue. Allowing Elphaba to freeze was not one of those solutions. In the end, Galinda decided to make a blanket/pillow fort. Elphaba tried to protest this idea on account of its childish nature, but Galinda refused to listen.

"Come on Elphie! It'll be fun!" she begged. Finally, a weary Elphaba submitted to the determined blond's orders. She just wanted to sleep. If a pillow fort would make Galinda happy and would prevent either of them from stealing each other's blankets, Elphaba was all for it.

Five minutes later, one pink bed and one black bed had been pushed side by side. Pink and black pillows of varying fluffiness bordered the now-double-bed and a tangle of sheets crossed between and over the beds to make a tight but surprisingly warm and comfy tent.

"Ooh! This is fun!" Galinda clapped eagerly. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a smile at the little blond's playful innocence. Besides, Galinda wasn't wrong. This was a much roomier setup, and it was still very warm inside.

"Ok, I do admit this was a good idea," Elphaba said, and Galinda smiled even wider at the compliment. Huddling close, the two spent a little while talking before deciding to turn in for the rest of the chilly night. Just before they were fully out, though, Galinda piped up gently.

"Elphie?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" Elphaba yawned and turned to face her best friend.

"I'm still a little cold," Galinda admitted.

"I'm not sure what to tell you," Elphaba shrugged, they did all they could in ways of trying to keep warm. What else was left?

"We could cuddle," Galinda said, then she opened her arms a little. Elphaba nodded, then a blush crossed her green face.

"We could do more than that," the green girl finally forced out.

"What a wickedly wonderful idea," Galinda replied after a short pause. The two decided that _that_ was the best way of keeping warm.

**AN: Just Gelphie fluff. Bed-stealing, keeping warm, a bit of self-sacrifice (Elphaba trying to take care of Galinda at her expense only for Galinda to step in and insist that Elphaba needs to care for herself as well), a Frozen and some Wicked references. What more could you want? LOL.**


End file.
